Why did he let her go?
by pickles-and-pancakes
Summary: This takes place after Princesses & Prizes when Austin says they should see other people. Ronny wants Ally to work with Devon who is one of Ronny's other clients. Ally isn't to happy that Devon wrote the song and not her. But, Devon's lyrics speak to her. Austin gets jealous of the situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally Disney does. **

**Author's Note: This will take place after Princesses and Prizes when Austin says they should see other people.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

It was 12 am, I was just laying on my bed trying to fall asleep but, I couldn't. I laid their listening to the rain hitting the house. I blamed the rain to way I couldn't sleep. But, I knew it wasn't the rain at all.

It was _him. _Austin.

I couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to me. He thinks we should see other people. I don't want that. I don't he does either. I was so jealous and upset when Austin went out with Chelsea. I hated to admit it but I was. Then, he said he would be jealous too if I went out with someone. I just don't get it. We both know we like each other, yet were not together. Well, I shouldn't say I don't get because I do. I just wish we could write songs and work together while dating and it wouldn't be awkward. But, of course it is.

* * *

I walk into Sonic Boom and open up for the day. I turned on the lights and then, I turned the _closed_ sign to _open._

I was up until 3 am. I'm exhausted.

I wish my dad didn't have his extreme couponing club today so he could help me with the store. But, even if he didn't have extreme couponing club he still wouldn't have helped. I love my dad dearly, but I don't love his laziness.

Customers started to come in.

I noticed Trish walk in. That made me happy.

She walked over to the counter were I was standing.

"Hey, Ally!" Trish said.

"Hi, Trish." I said with a sad tone in my voice. I tried really hard not to sound sad or upset.

"You sound upset what's wrong?" Trish asked me.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said to my best friend even though I wasn't.

"Well, okay then. But I have really great news!" Trish said with a big smile.

"Really? What is it?" I said to Trish truly sounding excited.

Trish took a deep breathe.

"Ronny wants you to come to his office and do a collaboration song with one of his other clients!" Trish told me excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome thanks Trish!" I said to Trish giving her a big hug.

She hugs me back.

Austin and Dez walk in. They were laughing really hard but Trish and I wasn't sure about what.

"What are you doofs laughing about?" Trish asked them.

"We just finished watching this really funny movie. It was about a wizar-" Trish cut Dez off.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't really care I shouldn't have even asked." Trish said to Dez.

"Hey, don't be rude to my best friend, without being rude to me too." Austin said to Trish.

Trish rolled her eyes at Austin.

"Anyways, Ally maybe we could work on some songs later." Austin said to me with a smile.

"I'm sorry but, I can't today." I told him.

"Oh okay. Why?" He asked me with a confused tone in his voice.

"I have a meeting with Ronny tonight. He wants me to do a collaboration song with one of his other clients." I told him.

"Oh okay." He said to me sound a bit bummed.

"But, we could write tomorrow." I said to Austin.

"Tomorrow isn't good for me. My grandparents are coming in from Washington and were having a family dinner. Trust me if I could get out of it I would." Austin said to me.

"Okay! That's fine. We could work on Sunday?" I ask him.

"Perfect." He says to me with a smile. I give him a smile back.

"Austin, let's go watch Zaliens 4." Dez said to Austin.

"Awesome, lets go!" Austin said to Dez.

They were walking out of Sonic Boom.

"Wait! Zaliens4! I'm watching it with you guys!" Trish said to them.

"Okay!" Austin and Dez said to Trish at the same time.

"Ally, don't forget the meeting is at 5 pm." Trish said to me smiling.

"I won't forget. If anyone would forget it would be you." I said to Trish.

"Yeah, you're right. Make sure to remind me." Trish said to me.

She walked out of Sonic Boom.

I continued working.

* * *

It was 4:45. I called Trish to remind her about the meeting. Surprisingly she didn't forget about the meeting.

"Hey, Ally you ready to go?" Trish asks me.

"Yep! I just have to close up." I said to Trish.

I put my song book in my purse. I still never want anyone to touch it. I only trust Austin. Which, is weird because a year ago he was the last person on earth I would allow to touch it. I turn the _open _sign to_ closed. _I turn off the lights. Then, Trish and I get in the car and drive to Ronny's office.

* * *

Trish and I walk into Ronny's office.

"Hello, Ally, Trish." Ronny's says as he shakes our hands.

"Sit down." He tells us.

So, we sit down in the chair in front of his desk. The office was really nice. There were platinum records on the walls from his other clients.

"Let me get straight to the point. Ally I want you to work with one of my clients." Ronny says to Trish and I.

"That's awesome!" I say to him.

"Great. I'm glad you're excited about it. I honestly thought it would be tough for you to agree." Ronny said to me.

"Why would you think that?" I ask him.

"I know you only like to sing songs you write." Ronny said to me.

"Wait I'm not writing the song." I say with hesitation in my voice.

"Wait, before you reject this offer. Just take a look at it." Ronny says to me handing me the lyrics.

I was shocked at how good they were. The lyrics had true meaning to the artist who wrote it. It was my style of writing.

'Wow! These lyrics are great!" I said to Ronny.

"Great. So, you'll do it?" Ronny asked me.

I looked at Trish and she smiled and nodded at me. I gave her a smile back.

"Okay. Yes, I'll do it." I said to Ronny.

"Fantastic. Devon will be honored to work with you." Ronny said to me.

"Well, me too." I say to Ronny giving him a small smile.

"Great. I'll go get him." Ronny said to me as me walked out the door to get him.

"Devon, He sounds cute." Trish said to me.

I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh, gosh Trish. Really?" I say to my best friend.

"Ally come on! What if he is cute." Trish says to me.

'So, what if he is cute. It's for work. And we haven't even met him yet." I say to her.

Trish shrugs.

Ronny walks in with Devon.

"Hi. I'm Devon." He says to me.

Oh boy he is cute.

"Hi. I'm Ally." I say to him with a smile.

He shakes my hand.

He has dark hair which flops just the right way and he has bright blue eyes. He is wearing a suit. He looks very professional.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1.**

**Reviews are great.**

**God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally Disney dose.**

**Author's note: I want to thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them! **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was in the practice room and I was still thinking about the duet with Devon. I was excited but, it feels a little odd not singing with Austin because he's the only person I sang with before. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about how Austin would feel about it. I know I shouldn't be worried but I am. He wouldn't mind. Would he?

I have been wracking my brain about this for an hour. Until, Trish came in. I was glad she did.

"Hey, Ally." Trish said to me as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"Hey, Trish." I say to her as I sit on a chair next to her.

"Okay, I have great news! I have arranged for you and Devon to have dinner tonight. So, you guys can get to know each other better!" Trish said to me with an overly excited tone.

"Sounds good." I said to my best friend.

"Sounds good? That's it? You don't seem very excited. Are you having second thoughts on this duet?" Trish asks me.

I sigh.

"No, I am excited and I'm not having second thoughts." I said to her.

"Okay, then why do you seem so bummed?" Trish asks me.

"I'm not. I just, I just-" Trish interrupts me.

"You're worried about what Austin is going to think. I don't try to deny it because I know you so well." Trish said to me.

"Okay, yes, I am worried about what Austin going to think. But, I'm also worried about singing with Devon. I only sang with Austin before." I confess to my best friend.

"Ally, don't worry Austin is going to be fine with it. You are the most strongest girls I have ever met. I know you are weak physically. But, not mentally. You can get through anything." Trish says sweetly.

"Thanks Trish. That's really good advice." I said to her as I gave her a smile.

"Thanks! It's not mine though. I was reading a magazine in how to give better advice." Trish said to me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit. Trish hugs me and I hug her back.

I know Trish can be rude, loud, obnoxious and basically the complete opposite of me but, I love her to death.  
"Well, I better get back to Shredders. I took my 5 minute break 30 minutes ago." Trish said as she walked out the door.

"Bye, Trish." I said smiling.

"Hey, honey!" My dad said to me as he walked in the practice room.

"Hey Dad!" I said to him.

"I just collected 100 coupons from my extreme couponing club!" My dad said to me with extreme excitement. I never will understand why he gets so excited over coupons.

"That's good!" I said to him trying to sound excited.

"We should close up and take today off and go to the store! I got a coupon for snow boots!" He said to me smiling.

"Dad, is it okay if I don't go to the store with you? I need to talk to Austin about song writing." I asked him. I felt bad about not wanting to go. I didn't want to ruin his excitement.

"Yes, you don't have to go with me but, I am buying you snow boots." My dad said to me.

"Dad you do know we live in Miami it doesn't snow here." I said to my father.

"I know that I'm not stupid. If we ever go to a place where it snows we have boots!" He said to me.

"Um, okay Dad. I love you. I'll see you later." I said to him as I gave him a hug.

I still don't get why they would even give him a coupon for snow boots or even why they sell them in Miami. It just makes no sense. But, it's my Dad, Lester, so of course it makes no sense. I decided to talk to Austin about they duet I'm doing with Devon. I really hope he isn't going to be upset about it. He shouldn't be. But, I don't know why I'm so worried. They are many reasons why I'm worried. They are all stupid reasons.

* * *

I drove to the Moon's house. I was hoping he was there. If he wasn't then he's probably at Dez's house.

I knock on the Moon's door.

Mimi Moon answers it, Austin's mom.

"Why hello there Ally!" Mimi said to me with a greeting smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Moon!" I said to her smiling.

"Come in! I guessing you're here for Austin." Mimi said to me as she let me in.

"Thank you, I just need to talk to Austin about our song writing." I said to Mimi.

"That's no problem." She said to me.

"Austin Monica Moon! Someone is here to see you!" She yelled to Austin.

"Mom, I told you please use my middle name!" Austin said to his mom as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh, Hi Ally!" Austin said to me with his bright smile.

"Hi, I need to talk to you." I said to him sounding serious.

"Okay, you sound serious. Is everything okay?" He asked me sounding worried.

"I don't know." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me again sounding ever more worried.

"Can we sit?" I ask him.

"Yeah." I he said to me.

We walk over to the couch. Their house is very nice. The walls are a light purple and the couch is a darker purple, the floors are dark wood.

"Is everything alright you're scaring me." He said to me.

"That's the thing I'm not sure." I said to him.

"Um, okay." He said to me sounding confused and worried.

"I don't know how you're going to feel about this." I said to him.

"Ally, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything." He said to me.

What he said made me feel more relaxed and not so tense and nervous.

"Remember how Ronny wanted me to meet with him." I said to Austin.

"Yeah, is this about our song writing? If he doesn't what us to write together I will have to go down there myself an-" I cut him off because he was sounding extremely angry and it kind of freaked me out.

"No, Austin it's not about that." I said to him with a small smile.

"Oh thank god! Well, then what is it?" He asks me.

"Ronny wants me to sing a duet with one of his other clients." I said to him hoping he was okay with it. I still don't know why I think he wouldn't be okay with it or why I cared so much.

"Really? That's it?" He asks me.

I give him a confused look.

"Uh yeah that's it." I said to him still looking confused.

"Ally, that's awesome! I thought some bad happened. You sounded so serious." Austin said to me.

I was happy he was okay with it.

"I don't know I just thought you might not be okay with it." I said to him.

"Ally, why would you think I would be okay with it?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I said to him.

"Do you guys have to write the song together?" He asked me.

"No, he wrote the song." I said giving him a smile.

"Oh, so it's a _he._" Austin said to me sounding kind of tense.

"Yeah, his name is Devon, He seems really nice and his lyrics are great!" I said to Austin cheerfully.

"So you have met him and Devon wrote the song." Austin said to me still sounding tense.

"Yes, he seems really nice I just saw him for like two minutes." I said to Austin smiling.

"That's great. I hope everything goes well." He said to me sounding strange.

"Thanks." I said to him smiling.

"So, when are you guys going to start recording the song?" Austin asks me.

"I don't know. We are having dinner tonight so we get to know each other better." I said to Austin smiling.

"You're having dinner with him?" He said to me sounding mad or something.

"Yeah, it's just to get to know each other better." I said to Austin.

"Yeah, I know." Austin said to me.

I was going to say something but my phone rang. It was Trish.

"Hold on I got to take this, it's Trish." I said to Austin.

Austin smiled.

"Hi, Trish what's up?" I ask her.

"Hi, Ally. You need to get ready for dinner. Meet me at your house." Trish said to me.

"Okay, I'm on my way. " I said to Trish.

"Great!" Trish said then she hung up. Then, I did.

"Austin, I'm sorry I would stay longer but Trish wants me to get ready for dinner." I said to Austin.

"It's fine. Have a good time." He said with a smile that seemed fake.

"Thanks." I said to him.

I gave him a hug. He didn't really hug me back. That gave me a weird feeling.

"That's not a hug." I said to him jokingly.

Austin laughed and smiled a real smile.

He gave me a real hug. It sent chills down my spine when his arms wrapped around my waist. I always wondered if Austin felt the same way when I wrap my arms around his neck.

We pull apart which was too soon for my liking. But, it was best because I really had to go. I didn't want to disappoint Ronny or Devon.

"Well, was that a hug?" Austin asked me.

"Yep!" I said to him with a wide smile.

"Good." He said to me with a giggle.

He hugs me again.

I didn't hug back on purpose because he didn't hug me back the first time.

"Hey, that's not a hug!" He said to me still hugging me. I could tell he was mocking me.

Then, I hug him back. We pull apart. We smile at each other.

"Bye, Austin!" I said to him as I talked out the door.

"Bye, Ally." He said to me smiling.

He shut the door behind me.

I got into my car and drove to my house. I was excited about dinner but, I rather would stay in the practice room and write songs with Austin. But, we couldn't tonight. It wasn't only my fault he had his grandparents coming home from Washington. It made me feel better that it wasn't entirely because of me that we could work on songs tonight.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**God bless you all. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I want to say thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm truly sorry for not updating for so long. I normally update much faster, I just have been super busy. So, anyways on to chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. All rights go to Disney. **

**Ally's P.O.V**

I backed into my driveway. I didn't want to get out of my car just yet. I just wanted to still there. It was almost like I was waiting for something but I didn't know what. I just sat there for a few minutes. I was just thinking. Thinking about _him. _Austin. He seemed to be tense when I said I was going to have dinner with Devon. Austin told me he was fine with everything but something led me to think otherwise. I heard my phone ring, which brought me out of my thoughts.

I answered my phone, it was Trish. It was no surprise to me that it was her calling.

"Hello" I answered.

"Why are you just sitting in your car? You need to get ready!" Trish shouted at me through the phone.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm on my way back in." I say back to my best friend.

"Good." She says to me. She hangs up before I could say anything else.

I sigh as I get out of my car. I make my way into my house.

"Hi Ally! Trish is upstairs waiting for you!" My dad says to me and then gives me a quick hug. I return the hug.

"Okay." I say to my father with a small smile.

I make my way up the stairs.

"Finally! I feel like I've been waiting ages for you!" Trish shouts.

"Sorry. Let's just get this over with." I say to Trish with an unpleasant tone. I don't mean to use with tone with her. I just feel frustrated.

"Well gosh Ally you don't seem excited to have dinner with a hot guy like Devon." Trish says to me.

She's not lying. I'm not excited to have dinner with Devon.

"I am I just, I ju-" Trish cuts me off.

"Ugh, Ally please stop worrying about Austin!" Trish says loudly.

"I'm not!" I say to her just as loudly.

Trish gives me a face.

"Okay fine! You're right." I say to her. I really didn't want to admit this to her or myself.

"I know. Forget about Austin. Let's make you look," She pauses. Choosing her words carefully she says "Let's get you ready for your date," I give her a face. "Let's get you ready for your dinner with Devon."

"Okay." I say to her.

"I have it all planned. I know, I know I'm not one for planning things or making plans at all but this seemed mandatory." She says to me handing me an outfit.

Trish exits my bedroom leaving me alone so I could change into the outfit she picked out for me. I shut the door behind her. I put the outfit on without really looking at it. Once I put it on I scan it. It's a dark blue pencil dress. It actually reminds me of something I would wear. I open the door so Trish can enter my room again.

"You look amazing!" Trish says to me smiling. I was shocked by her response. I honestly thought she would hate it on me.

"Really?" I ask her.

"Yep, now time for the makeup." Trish says.

"You know how to do makeup?" I ask her. I find it surprising she would know how to do makeup. I obviously know she does her own but, still I was shocked.

"I know how do mine. But, I asked your mom if she could come over and do it. She said yes, I was so glad because I really didn't feel like doing it. She should be here soon." Trish says to me.

It all makes sense now. I kind of didn't want my mom to come over. I love my mom to death but, I know she is going to make a big deal out of this and say it's a date or something. And it honestly isn't a date. I don't want it to be. I like to look at this as a business meeting. I mean it I for work.

"Okay." I sat to her. I sit down on my bed. Trish sits next to me.

Before we knew it my mom walks into my room.

"Hi, sweetie!" My mom says to me giving me a hug. I return the hug.

"Hey, mom!" I say to her. Seeing her again makes me feel so much better and not so irritable.

"Okay, let's get started!" My mom says to Trish and I.

"Okay! Great, I'll be down stairs reading a magazine." Trish says to us.

I wasn't surprised with what she just had said. It's typical Trish. Some people find it unappealing. But, honestly that's what I love about Trish.

"You ready?" My mom asks me. I nodded.

"Okay, let's get the get started. I thought I could do a smoky eye and clear lip gloss." My mom says.

"Okay." I respond.

She was just about to put concealer on me but she stopped and looked at me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asks me.

"Nothing." I quickly respond.

"Nothing always means something." She says to me.

I sigh. I don't really want to tell her what I'm upset about. But, on the other hand I do want to tell her because she always helps me. She puts her hand over mine and says "You can tell me anything."

"I know." I say giving my mom a sad smile.

"So, why don't you tell me." She says.

I sigh again. I feel like I've been doing this a lot today.

"I just worried about if Austin is going to be upset about Devon and I going to dinner." I confess to my mother hoping she wasn't thinking what I said was stupid.

"Why Austin be upset? It's just for work." She says to me.

Whoa. She didn't say I was going on a date. This was a shock to me.

"I don't know. I went to talk to him about it. He seemed perfectly fine with me recoding a duet with Devon but, when I mentioned having dinner with him he got tense and seem upset." I say to my mom.

This time my mom is the one sighing.

"Honey, you and Austin have a complicated relationship. You guys have partners and best friends for a long while now. Then, you guys realized you had feelings for each other and then you two were in a relationship that didn't work out. Of course it might upset him if you went out with someone else. You were when Chelsea won that date with him. That feeling of jealousy will go soon." My mom tells me. I take few seconds to think about what to say. I really couldn't think of anything.

"Devon and I aren't going on a date." I say to her. That's all I said. I was excepting for more to come out of my mouth. But, it didn't. It was probably best though.

"I know. Just try not to think about Austin tonight focus on the meeting with Devon." My mom says to me.

"Okay, thanks mom. I love you." I say to my mom as I give her a hug. She returns the hug.

"Let's get your makeup finished." My mom says to me. She gives me a smile. I smile back at her.

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are awesome. So please review. Feel free to suggest anything, tell me what I can do to make this story better, tell me if you like it or hate it. So, once again thank you for reading. God bless you all. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally.**

Ally walked down stairs almost completely ready. She had a beautiful dress on, her hair was in tighter curls than usual and her makeup was a bit more dramatic. Her shoes are black heels that she did care for too much. She was wobbly when she walked.

When she finally made her way into the living room she heard a gasp.

"What?" Ally asked her best friend.

"Ally, you look wonderful!" Trish said to her friend.

Ally blushed. "Thank you."

"So, how do you feel?" Trish asked Ally.

Ally didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I'm okay."

"Okay? That's it you feel okay." Trish said rolling her eyes.

"I'm nervous." Ally said. She was hoping Trish wouldn't freak out and say _Why are you nervous? You're going with a really hot guy who wants to work with you._ But, Trish said the opposite.

"I know you're nervous. But, you shouldn't be. You're just going to dinner with a guy and you are just going to be talking about music. So, don't worry." Trish says with a smile that was reassuring to Ally.

Ally walks closer to Trish to give her a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm working on my people skills. Dez said I need to work on being nicer to people." Trish said.

Ally broke the hug. "Whoa. You took advice from Dez?"

"Weird right?!" Trish said.

Ally nodded in agreement.

Ally's mom just walked down the stairs. "Oh, sweetie you look gorgeous!" Penny said with love in her voice.

"Thanks mom." Ally said to her mom. "Are you ready to go?" Penny asked her daughter.

"I think so." Ally said.

"Great! Austin is on his way." Trish said.

Ally froze at the sound of Austin's name. Ally was so confused. Finally she could get words out of her mouth. "What?" It wasn't much it was only one word but that is all she could get out.

"I called Austin about ten minutes ago asking if he could take you to the restaurant to meet Devon." Trish says.

"Why would you do that?" Ally says loudly almost yelling.

"Whoa. I thought it was a good idea since you were so worried about what Austin thought and everything. I thought if he could drive you there you two would have time to talk." Trish says trying to calm me.

There was a few seconds of silence before she spoke again.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." Ally said to her best friend.

"Okay, Austin should be here any minute." Trish said.

"Okay." Ally said with a small smile.

They waited and waited for Austin. Thirty minutes have past. Ally is fifth teen minutes late. Finally Austin walked in not bothering to knock.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Austin said trying to sound upset. He wasn't upset. He got here late on purpose.

Trish got up from couch and running to Austin. "Finally, Dude you're late. If you don't do some explaining or I will-"Ally cut Trish off.

"Trish." Ally simply said sitting her friend down. Trish just huffed.

Austin was about to speak until Ally spoke instead. "We should go." Ally said grabbing her purse.

Austin nodded. They walked out the door and made their way into Austin's car.

Austin opened the door for Ally and then he walk to the other side so he could get it.

"I'm sorry." Austin said looking at Ally.

"It's fine." Ally said not looking ay him.

"You're not mad are you?" Austin asked. Ally looked at him.

"No, I'm not mad." All said giving him a smile.

"Good." Austin says.

"If you don' mind me asking, why were you late?" Ally asked him.

Austin didn't say anything for a few moments because we trying to make up an excuse.

"I was in the shower." He said trying really hard not to sound like he was lying.

"Oh, that explains the messy hair." Ally says to Austin.

Messy hair? He spent a good amount of time on it.

"Sorry." He says as he tries to fix it. But, she stopped him. She took his hands off his head.

"No, I like it." Those words make Austin's face turn red. It was how she said it that made him not want her to go on this _date _with Devon.

Austin didn't anything. He just looked his eyes with hers. They just stared at one another for a while. Smiles crept up on their faces. He wanted to kiss her. He was going to kiss her. He was just about to. But, of course she looked away. "I think we should head to the restaurant. " Ally said.

Austin just nodded and started the car.

They were driving. Of course Austin took the longest way there. "You should text Devon and tell him you'll going to be late." Austin said.

"I would have but I don't have his number." Ally said to the blonde driving.

"Aw, bummer." Austin says trying not to sound happy about this.

"I know."

They pulled up in the parking lot.

"Thanks for taking me." Ally said to Austin.

"No Problem." Austin said smile at the girl in front of him.

Ally hopped out of the car. She was almost to the door but Austin stopped her.

"Wait." Austin said grabbing her hand.

"What?" Ally asked.

"You, uh, have a good time." Austin said while still holding on to her hand.

Right now Ally really didn't want to walk into this building she just wanted to stay with Austin. She let go of his hand and pulled him in to a hug. The hug was full of emotion. Too much emotion to describe.

"I have to go." Ally said breaking the hug.

Austin just looked at her. From her head to her toes. She looked gorgeous.

"Call me when you need to be picked up." Austin said to her.

"I will." She said smiling. She walked into the restaurant.

She scanned to room for Devon. Soon enough she found him.

Meanwhile Austin sat in his car he was going to drive home but he just decided to wait for her to get done. He was hoping that he wasn't there or he was a totally jerk. Even he hoped she just come running back to him. He asks himself _Why did he let her go? _

**Author's note- Thank you so much for reading. Next chapter will be Ally's and Devon's dinner meeting. Let's just say Austin wasn't worried about Ally going to this meeting for nothing. ;)**

**God Bless. xo**


End file.
